


Good Things - Podfic

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Bottom Tony Stark, Captain America's Belt, Character Study, Disintegrating relationships - Freeform, Explicit sounds, Felching, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: He’d crawl to Steve if he had to. He could be stripped of his armor, his money, his name, and he’d still follow Steve. Tony had been bleeding and bruised, arc reactor broken, and he had still climbed out of the bunker to see Steve’s retreating figure.Steve is good.Tony deserves good things.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Lenka's SteveTony podfic series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Good Things - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769932) by [resurrectedhippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo). 



> Big Thank you to the author Resurrectedhippo for allowing me to create a podfic for such an amazing story.
> 
> WARNING: May have explicit sounds such as heavy panting/grunting at the middle.

[Good Things - podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BXfnvFPnrxm42vK58kn0kgZL5L1oIfzl/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome.


End file.
